Guardians #2
by ForeverX1
Summary: This is actually tha second part of an ongoing series i haven't been keeping up with writing...A-ko will eventually be a recruit to tha Guardians which is why it is a Guardians titled story...enjoy


Guardians #2  
"Enter:A-Ko"  
  
A-Ko shivered a bit as another gust of wind hit her. She adjusted her back pack on her shoulders and crossed her arms, holding them tightly against her body trying to keep some measure of warmth to herself. A-ko cursed her school. Cursed it and the dress code. Thin white blouses, with a scarf tied around the neck. Short blue skirts, and white knee high socks. Definitely not the best defense against the fall winds. A stronger wind blew A-Ko skirt up a bit and she quickly pushed it down. A few teenage boys passing by in their cars got a laugh out of A-Ko's problem. A-Ko simply flipped them off.   
  
A-Ko pushed aside lock of her red hair out of her brown eyes (which are slightly larger then normal eyes are supposed to be) and kept walking on the sidewalk on her way to the hell +people called the Hillwell Institute. A-Ko despised the school from the first moment she stepped onto the campus. She did not belong there. They were all snotty, stuck up rich people. A-Ko was middle class, and friendly, and dressed in discount types of clothes. But Hillwell was the pinnacle of educational achievement. At least that's what her mom when she had dropped her off on the first day. Of course A-Ko's mom didn't have to attend the school, what would she know?  
  
Various people zoomed by A-Ko as she walked along the grass to the main building on the Hillwell campus. Kids in their Miatas, and their Jaguars, and their BMWs and their Benz's. A-Ko wondered sometimes what it would be like to drive a Benz, or a BMW. Or hell, anything expensive. But she would just have to settle for the old Volvo her parents were destined to give her. A-Ko snorted. They should have already given her the car. She was 17 years old and the only person she knew of that was her age and not driving. Her parents made the excuse that she had to really demonstrate her maturity before they would make any sacrifice as big as giving her an automobile. A-Ko just rolled her eyes at that statement realizing that that simply meant that she wasn't getting behind the wheel of a car for a very long time.  
  
"A-Ko!" Someone shouted. A-Ko turned around to see Leslie Smith-one of her closest friends-running to catch up to her.  
"Hi," A-Ko said as Leslie caught her breath.  
"Don't you just want to throttle these show offs?" She asked gesturing toward the other rich kids.  
"Everyday." A-Ko replied. Setting off toward the main building once again. Leslie was following, only a step behind.  
"Though I do wonder what it is like to be rich."  
  
A-Ko shrugged. She knew that she and Leslie were in the same boat in terms of financial status and the wish to be among the higher class. Well actually A-Ko didn't wish to be in the higher class. She was perfectly content in middle class. Just curious about the higher class. Leslie on the other hand wanted desperately to be in the upper class. She tried to latch onto their cliques and do what she could to get them to like her. In the end she only latched onto disappointment and hurt as the other hardly even acknowledged her existence. But people were different and could think and feel what they wanted right? Right. So A-Ko just kept her thoughts about the upper class to herself, and just endured Leslie's whining.  
  
I wonder if I'll get taller? A-Ko thought to herself as she stared off into the ceiling in the classroom. It hadn't taken long for A-Ko's mind to wander off her calculus AP lesson and onto meaningless things. I wonder... Not that A-Ko needed to get taller anyway. She was already 5'9". Her body had no single ounce of fat on it. Every part was well shaped and firm. Her arms and legs were more muscular then most girls. Still very deceiving as to the amount of power they had in them. Oh well, A-Ko proceeded to draw a flower over her calculus notes.  
  
The class bell startled A-Ko, causing her to break the end of her pencil on the paper she was drawing on. A-Ko cursed under her breath and proceeded to gather her things. Tired from the day of classes, A-Ko took her time gathering her books and putting them in her back pack. The teacher turned to see A-Ko still around and strode over to where she was standing. A-Ko looked up at him to see him shaking his head.  
  
"Perhaps your grade in my class would be a bit better if you paid more attention A-Ko" He said.  
"I was paying attention Mr. Rogers." She argued.  
"That was a lovely flower you drew on your notes." He said with a look of annoyance on his face.  
"Thank you--" A-Ko stopped herself. "Hey I was paying attention."  
"Last time was the last time I am letting you off A-Ko," A-Ko's face fell, and her eyes got wide.  
"Come on Mr. Rogers I don't need to be in Saturday detention."  
"I'm sorry A-Ko, but this was the last straw." Mr. Rogers said as he returned to his desk to fill out A-Ko's detention slip. A-Ko's sighed loudly and stormed out of the room.  
  
Leslie would be mad at A-Ko for not waiting up for her after classes but that was something she was just going to have to deal with. A-Ko had no interest whatsoever in spending her Saturday in a four hour detention. (Of course who has any interest in detention anyway?) But A-Ko had planned on doing something with a certain guy she was interested in (and whom she had gone through great pains to get to notice her) and she had been looking forward to that all week. But now all that was down there drain. A-Ko started analyzing her options. She thought about forging her parents signature on a note to get her out of it. But of course her handwriting wasn't the best and getting caught would get her in deep deep trouble. Just blatantly not showing up. Hmm...now there was an option, of course once again that would just make things a lot worse. A-Ko was out of ideas and sighed at the thought of four hours in a hard, wooden chair. Her butt was going to be sore after that. No pee breaks, no snacks, no talking. The worst experience anyone should ever had. A-Ko would gladly go to the dentist and have teeth pulled instead.  
  
The sidewalk rumbling under her feet brought A-Ko out of her thoughts and into the present. She looked around and just saw a few restaurants, stores, parking lots, pedestrians, and the like. So what just caused that? A-Ko shrugged and kept walking. I am hearing things. A few seconds later the sidewalk rumbled again. This time louder and with more force. A-Ko almost lost her footing this time. She knew then that something had to be going on. No way was this a natural thing to be happening. In the distance, between a few sky scrapers, A-Ko could see a flash of light, and feel the sidewalk rumbling seconds later. Pillars of smoke rose into the sky. Explosions?  
  
Driven by an unknown instinct, A-Ko dropped her back pack on the ground and took off running in the direction of the smoke. With every step A-Ko took, her legs moved faster and faster until the were a blur on the street. Her entire body became a red, white, and blue streak moving along the road. Unseen though, by a large van that backed out onto the road way. A-Ko was not affected. She simply leapt over the van, flipped in the air and kept running. Onlookers "oohed" and "awed" at the sprinting phenomenon as it went by, whisking their hats off their heads or their papers out of their hands.  
  
Twenty miles ahead of A-Ko the police were in a bit of trouble. They never expected things to turn out this bad, but this had just not been their day. Though the whole operation seemed simple at first. Two bank robbers. A built, dark eyed, blue haired, man dressed in some kind of blue and black kevlar body suit, accompanied by a six foot, busty blue eyed, blonde. The police officers didn't know whether to gawk or shoot first as the blonde's attire was a tiny skin tight top, they could have sworn she was going to fall out of, and tight tight tight pink pants. Okay the pants were stupid but the rest of her, wow!   
  
Officer Ben Jospeh wasn't paying attention to the bouncing criminal. He had a family any ways. On his mind was finding some way to stand up to take a decent shot without the man blowing his head off. Both the thugs were crack marksmen, using highly sophisticated weaponry. Officer Joseph had never seen anything like it and prayed he would never have to again. Jospeh cocked his gun, took a deep breath, and peeked around the front side of his squad car. An instant later, a red beam whizzed by his ear and struck an officer behind him. Officer Jospeh quickly jumped back and crawled low on the ground. He reasoned that he might be able to get at least one shot off on the other side.  
  
Grash, the blue haired man, was amused by the events taking place in front of the bank. Grash was easily amused, and the screams and yells coming from the cops he shot were music to his ears. This to him was better then even the best SNL episodes. They had the police department at their mercy. Grash loved that little thought right there. The city's finest pissing in their pants at the thought of trying to stop him and Eliza. Grash cocked an eyebrow. Where was Eliza anyway? Grash took a shot at some dumb cop who stuck his head around the front of a car and ended up hitting the man behind him. Oh well, he would end up shooting them all at this rate.  
  
"We got enough bags, Grash, we can go?" The blonde said hefting two sacks over each shoulder.   
Grash was impressed. He thought about the size of the bags, and with all the money and jewels they had amassed through out the day that bag had to weigh around 100 pounds each. Eliza was certainly one helluva woman. Grash smiled at Eliza as she just glared at him evilly.  
"Do you not understand English or something Grash? Let's get the hell out of here!"  
"Keep your cool babe, I'll get the car." Eliza growled. Grash knew she hated being called babe, but he also liked to push her buttons. "Sit tight, I'll be back."  
Grash aimed his machine gun in the direction of the cops and fired several hundred rounds off. He cut the cars to pieces and ruined any chance of any cop daring to show his head for a long while. Grash turned right and bolted down the street. He vaulted over a few cars that had been stopped by the police earlier and entered an abandoned building, through a broken window. A few seconds later a motor could be heard coming to life inside the building. The brick and glass front of the building exploded, raining debris down on the street below. Out of the smoke an aircraft of some kind zoomed across the sky. It looked to be (and in fact was) a flying Dodge Viper. The wheels were facing the ground and spewing flames from the propulsion system and guns were mounted on the side, back and hood of the car. Grash shouted continuously as he banked, and rolled, and looped in the sky. He let loose another few thousand rounds on the police before flying in front of Eliza as she stood in front of the bank. Grash just hovered in front of her, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Going my way?" He asked.  
"One of these days your hot dogging is going to get us in deep trouble," Eliza said as she tossed the bags in the back. The car went down an inch or so under the weight.  
"What are you so worried about?" Grash asked, not paying any attention to the police who were getting more gutsy by the second. "We have the cops at bay, we have the money, we are home free." Eliza shook her head, and climbed into the Viper.  
"Well since you are so worried I'll get us out of here in a flash okay? Fasten your seat belt."   
  
Eliza did as told, as Grash gunned the engine. She was prepared to be thrown back against her seat as the car shot up into the sky at speeds reaching at least mach 2. Grash loved to do this as it made Eliza very queasy. But for some reason this time the car did not go anywhere. Grash floored the accelerator again and again but the car did not budge an inch. Grash cursed loudly and kept stamping on the accelerator. Eliza looked toward the cops and saw that they were all standing out in the open, apparently all their attention caught by something. Eliza followed their gaze to the back of the Viper. Eliza's eyes widened, as she mumbled a few expletives to herself at what she saw. Behind them, holding onto the cars rear bumper was some teenage kid in a school uniform. Her shoes had a bit of smoke rising from the as she kept the car from taking off.  
  
"Grash look at this," Eliza said. Grash turned around and saw the girl holding on.  
"What the? What are you doing?" He demanded.  
"I don't think any of that money belongs to you." The girl said.  
"It does now." The girl smirked.  
"No, I don't really think so." Eliza undid her seat belt and hopped over the side of the car.  
"That's the problem with you kids today, you don't think anymore." Eliza slowly approached the girl. "But what I think little one, is you need to be taught a lesson in respect." It was Grash's turn to be impatient.  
"Eliza just get her off the car and let's get out of here!"   
  
The girl actually let go of the car and approached Eliza. They both stopped walking when they were standing nose to nose. Eliza sized up the girl in second. Muscular, strong to be able to hold the Viper, fast maybe. Able to fight, doubtful. Likewise the girl got a good look at Eliza. What the hell is she wearing? I wonder how much money she spent on those? The two stepped back and stared each other down. Two hungry lions, trying to get at one dead antelope. You could feel the heat off of them. The eagerness and anticipation to do battle. Sweat formed on both brows, and fists tightened in readiness. Eliza poised herself to attack. The girl stood her ground ready to counter whatever the busty woman threw at her. Eliza leapt at the girl with both arms outstretched. This was a weak attack, one that the girl simply flipped over.  
  
"So you are fast," Eliza said.  
"Actually, I'm A-Ko."  
  
A-Ko swung first and very fast. Before Eliza could blink A-Ko's fist connected with the side of her face. It was unlike anything Eliza had been hit with before. Another fist to the other side of her face sent Eliza flying back into a police car. The side of the car denting a bit from Eliza's impact. Eliza wiped her mouth, though there was no blood on it. She quickly got to her feet and charged A-Ko again. A-Ko once again registered this as a weak attack and prepared to vault over Eliza's head once again. Eliza let A-Ko get airborne then grabbed hold of her ankle and brought her back down to the street below. A-Ko's body made a two inch indentation in the asphalt. The impact caused A-Ko's head to spin a bit. Eliza wasted no time in lifting her up by her feet and slinging her into the bank.   
A-Ko crashed through a wall and landed in the middle of a desk in the vice-president's office. He regarded A-Ko oddly, and edged along the walls trying to get out of there. Eliza sauntered into the office with a smug look on her face. A-Ko knew that the woman thought she was beat. A-Ko didn't feel too good, and her world was spinning once again but no way in the world was she beat. A-Ko rolled off the side of the desk and dove into Eliza's waist knocking her back on the ground. A-Ko backhanded Eliza and jumped off her just in time to avoid one of Eliza's own fists. Eliza was on her feet faster then A-Ko and kicked her in the chin. A-Ko rolled with this blow and used the momentum to her advantage and was on her feet as well. Eliza picked up the desk that A-Ko was draped over before and slammed it down on A-Ko's head. The desk splintered and broke on A-Ko's skull and brought A-Ko to her knees, leaving her open to another kick to the side of the head from Eliza's tacky looking boots.  
  
It was a good thing her body was near invulnerable. Because the kick from Eliza had sent A-Ko through another wall, and caused her to collide with the titanium door to the vault as it lay on the middle of the bank floor. That had seemed like a good place to put it after Eliza had ripped it out of the wall. A-Ko checked the back of her head to see if it was bleeding and kind of chuckled at that thought. She had never bled in her entire life. It was kind of funny to see A-Ko's doctors trying to give her shots and to have the needles breaking on her skin.   
  
A-Ko shook her head to clear those thoughts away and to stop the black haze from clouding her vision. Eliza walked toward her more determined then ever to finish the fight. A-Ko got to her feet and readied herself. Eliza rushed in with a fist that was supposed to connect with A-Ko's nose. Instead A-Ko blocked the blow and countered with a shot to Eliza's gut. Eliza grunted as all the wind in her body came rushing out of her mouth. A-Ko's hands went higher and latched onto the shirt that Eliza wore. This being more difficult then she thought since the shirt was a second skin on Eliza. A-Ko hefted Eliza up into the air, more or less by the chest, and heaved her out a window in the front of the bank.   
  
A-Ko ran after Eliza, attempting to follow up her attack. She was halted when Eliza caught her with a light pole to the stomach as she spun around with the pole in her hands. A-Ko's own momentum was turned against her and she was thrown backward. A-ko's hands scanned the street under her and felt a man hole cover that was there. A-Ko ripped up the cover and hurled it at Eliza, catching the woman in the legs and flipping her over and onto her back.   
  
"Having a bit of trouble, babe?" Grash asked. He was hovering over Eliza in the Viper.  
"Shut up Grash. Just shut up." Eliza attempted to stand, but fell back down. Not able to put much wieght on her right ankle.  
"Let's go before you get anything else broken." Grash said with a chuckle. Eliza looked back at A-Ko with hate in her eyes.  
"This isn't done yet, your little brat!" Eliza said. She reached up and Grash pulled her into the Viper. She buckled herself in, and the Viper shot into the sky with no trouble.  
  
A-Ko followed the car for as long as she could as it flew into the sky. When she could not see it anymore, A-Ko dusted herself off, and fixed her hair. She surveyed all the damage done by her little fight and hoped that the bank had some good insurance. A-Ko turned to leave and finally noticed everyone in the bank, as well as all the officers, and dozens of other people   
staring at her. A-Ko's face turned a bright red and she flashed a goofy grin.  
  
"Sorry I couldn't stop them." She said, and turned to walk away.   
  
Everyone else was too shocked to say a word to her. A-Ko had forgotten all about her Saturday troubles and whistled as she walked down the road, toward her house. Behind her a hidden remote control camera took picture after picture of A-Ko now, and had been during her battle with Eliza.  



End file.
